lafrikipedia2fandomcom_es-20200215-history
Dark Souls
Dark Souls es un juego legendario de fantasía medieval en tercera persona. El juego consiste en controlar un tío que se cree caballero andante pero también Abramelin el Mago, arquero mata dragones, brujo maligno que mata todo lo que hay en la pantalla con 1/4 de mirada y monje exorcista medieval metalero que lanza rayos de Zeus. En realidad es discípulo de este señor. Está basado en un libro de caballería ligeramente hereje, oculto por Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra por si lo degollaban los curas de aquel entonces. Es un juegazo bien brgas, pruébalo, ¿¿¿o qué pasa, acaso no tienes huevos??? Personajes Asilo de los No-Muertos del Norte El reformatorio donde un zombi llamado "El Elegido 1337 420 no Scope" queda preso de por vida. Parece un calabozo pero es muy apacible y regalan birras que se regeneran. *'El Elegido': Un pobre desquiciado que se cree aventurero, que no tenía idea de qué quería ser en la vida, si guerrero, caballero, cazador, cura, asaltante, piro-maníaco del 666, o un brujo que masacra 20 el sólito con la mirada. Se metió en las aventuras creyéndose una mezcla de Rey Arturo con Abramelin el Hechicero, apenas le contaron que existía un sitio llamado Lordran, pero en el camino se queda atrapado intentando pagar el peaje en Bilbao. Con las ruedas hechas un desastre, lo meten preso por alguna razón. ::Sin embargo, lo ayuda un pata chueca (que hace cosplay de caballero) dándole las llaves de la celda y una birra cuyos sorbos restauran la musculatura, la sangre y los huesitos. Comienza así, su recorrido de aventurero apuñalando con cuchillo de palo (o de plástico según el registro de Dante) a un bicharraco diabólico con grasa y pus de mil toneladas en las nalgas y un garrote gigantesco imbuido con brujería. ::Luego de vencerlo de alguna forma se lo lleva una cuervo del tamaño de un autobús a un parque temático (con esqueletos que caminan, emboscadas, demonios con hachas) llamado Lordran, la Tierra de los Señores. En este sitio le da la bienvenida un tío que le hace bullyng verbal, un cura armado hasta los dientes, una tía que no sabe hablar, y unos esqueletos andantes que siempre amanecen de malas. ::Se hace amigo de un enfermito obsesionado con los rayos UV para derrotar a los guerreros, magos y bicharracos que se atrincheraron por todo el parque temático. Y así se pasea tarareando a los cuatro vientos por medio mundo, tocando dos campanas que despiertan a un charlatán serpiente que le dice que es el elegido y tiene que "enlazar la llama" de un microondas escondido en un sitio que ni Dios se acuerda que existe, para deshacer la pandemia y anular el efecto zombi reguetonero. ::Al infeliz como es nabo se le ocurre hacerle caso y parte hacia un barrio cerrado llamado Anor Londo con el mismo cuchillo de palo pero afilado y unos encantamientos del mercado negro. Ayudado por el tío de los rayos UV, rescata a una princesa thicc que resulta ser holograma de la prima de 2pac, proyectado por un trapito que es dueño del barrio cerrado. ::Consigue así que le regalen una vasija gigante pero que cabe en el bolsillo y se la lleva a la víbora para instalar el souvenir en la puerta de La Gran Cocina donde aparentemente se esconde el microondas. Pero resulta ser que para abrir esa puertaza se necesita masacrar a 4 jefes... ::De algún modo les gana con el cuchillo de palo y abre la puerta hasta encontrar a Lord Gwyn, un barbudo alto con un machete y la mirada perdida que vigila el microondas. El elegido parecía acorralado pero le hizo un parry (un bloqueo estilo Miyagi) y le lanzó un escupitajo justo en el ojo (aunque el barbudo no tiene ojos) haciéndole caer al suelo, tras lo que enlaza la llama y se quema vivo como un nabo. ::Aunque hay un capítulo apócrifo en el manuscrito, llamado "El Dele Cé" donde el loco este parte hacia un mundillo a través de una pintura más grande que el Empire State. viaja en el tiempo y se cruza con uno salido del Bloodborne (otra más de las obras ilegales) para rescatar una princesita de la graduación de Mcfly. ::Por otro lado este final es el falso ya que el original muestra que el Elegido manda al charlatán a comer mierda y se une al club del hermano que le dice la verdad de la verdad, tras lo que el Elegido se transforma en Skeletor Nivel 5 y cuando derrota al barbudo se da media vuelta sin chistar pa' ser recibido como el señor oscuro del botellón y los buenos bocadillos. *'Oscar de Astora': Un pobre tonto que quedó como vigilante del Asilo de los No-Muertos del Norte pero terminó aplastado por falta de puntos de aguante y un buen set de Havel de energía para seguir adelante, cansado como todo veterano. ::Habiendo fracasado en la tarea te da un frasco de Estus (en Lordran las birras son ilegales y usan esto como nombre clave.) Comienza tu viaje, pero el vigilante se muere... para revivir de nuevo y volver al mismo sitio como si nada. ::Estando tan aburrido en el agujero del demonio, se queda a jugar al UNO con los otros zombis (pero no los que escuchan mierdatón porque su olor es simplemente veneno) hasta que regresas con la cuervo-teleférico. *'Demonio de Asilo': Un demonio gigante adicto al MMO y a las siestas. Como no hace ejercicio, va acumulando grasa en las posaderas, quedando más inflado que la Kagadashian. Le regalan un garrote embrujado, el cual consigues si le matas a mano limpia (cuidado con morir.) *'Cuervo Gigante': Psycrow tiene un hijo con Raven en un episodio confuso con los plásmidos de Booker Dewitt. El resultado es un pajarraco del tamaño de un autobús que hace de teleférico entre Lordran y el Asilo de los No-muertos del Norte. *'Snuggly el Cuervo': Un cuervo que habla desde adentro del huevo. En realidad es una lagartija importada de Bolivia. A cambio de algo que le de calor, incluso si es basura (literalmente) otorga cosas por demás interesantes. Ejemplo: un anillo de camuflaje óptico del Ghost in the Shell. Santuario de Enlace de Fuego La primer parada del parque temático, donde todas las diversiones son gratis, por ello lo normal es probar una y otra vez. Los que se cansan de jugar van al bar de espectros de abajo. *'Guerrero con Síndrome de Shinji': Un guerrero con buen armadura que encontró las dos campanas pero al ver los obstáculos le tomó el síndrome de Shinji y simplemente se sienta frente a la hoguera mágica a pensar en el nido del ornitorrinco. A pesar de portarse como tal, si le preguntas te da uno o dos consejos sobre el parque y de qué va el rollo de las campanas esas. ::Una vez que aparece el charlatán serpiente, este no soporta el olor a Reggaetón, se las pira y termina en el bar de espectros de abajo. *'Petrus de Thorolund': Un He-Man que prefiere darte monedas con tal de no ver tu fea cara llena de pus, que va de santurrón por todos lados hasta que fracasan sus compis en el viaje de la búsqueda del Arca Perdida y la bota del Señor de la Patada. Se hace monje al ver la comunidad furry de Deviant Art, en un intento por mantener a raya sus espítirus malignos, que ni el propio Satanás osa mencionar. ::Vende milagros si te unes a su banda. Después de hincharle mucho las pelotas, puede hacerlo sin unirte. *'Reah de Thorolund': Algo así como la waifu clériga, pertenece a la pandilla del He-Man. ::No soporta el olor de tu aliento zombi y te manda a cortarte los cojones con un machete. Aparece rezando con un par de sicarios luego de las campanadas. Luego en la expedición queda atrapada por miedo a sus sicarios que se volvieron de muy mal rollo con eso del calcio. *'Vince de Thorolund': Guardaespaldas de la anterior, esencialmente una copia-pega del Petrus. *'Nico de Thorolund': Idem. *'Anastacia de Astora': Se niega a hablar ya que carece de buenos modales, contrariamente al caballero Solaire. Waifu de muchos. ::Su trabajo es vigilar la hoguera del Santuario de Enlace de Fuego. A pesar de ser mala leche, a cambio de un alma de vigilante de fuego permite aumentar el tamaño del tarro de la birra. Además hace digievolucionar gratis a su hoguera si el Elegido consigue el tazón gigante. ::Ojo, cuando terminas la quest de las campanadas, si estás desprevenido un cabronazo lacra llamado Lautrec de Carim la masacra y lo tienes que ir a buscar al barrio cerrado para el ajuste de cuentas con cuchillos de plástico, aunque bien lo puedes despedazar con un parry un duelo a muerte antes que todo pase. Burgo de los No-Muertos Un pueblacho fallido del Age 2 amurallado que después de la rendición quedó peor que el Racoon City y el Silent Hill combinados. Sobre la muralla todavía se hallan los guerreros, arqueros, etc. todos zombi pero en sus puestos, como debe ser. En planta baja hay unos zombis un poquito más inteligentes con dagas y perros (zombi también (cuidado con rabia.)) Hay dos demonios enormes, uno arriba de la muralla, el otro con los perros y los mierdecillas asaltantes. *'Mercader': Un weeb00 que vende unas gangas muy útiles. Habla con una perra invisible, pero sabiendo que hay dragones, árboles diabólicos que se mueven, etc. esto no es anormal. *'Demonio Tauro': Clón de minotauro con chipote chillón. En La Ciudad Cagada de Izalith hay como tecientos. Vigila la cima de la muralla. Ojo que le ayudan unos arqueros que no tienen huevos. *'Caballero Solaire de Astora': Después del final de Gantz, Masaru Kato intenta salvar a otro pordiosero y muere atropellado por un tren y reaparece en este universo como afterlife. ::Le dan el nombre de Solaire por el fetiche solar y por su adicción a las baguette (su arma secundaria aparte de la espada). ::Un guerrero heliófilo que adora más a los rayos UV que un testigo de Jehová a los timbres. ::En Astora aprendió todo por las malas, pero la pasa canutas con sus compis, entre los cuales hay un herrero que es el campeón mundial del kickboxing, un trapito que lanza rayos y un He-Man versión monje con chaleco antibalas. ::Se teletransporta haciendo gestos frikis con las dos manos para brindarte apoyo y hasta lanza rayos como si de Zeus se tratara. El heliófilo te ayuda en casi todas partes a desfacer el entuerto. Hay un sombrero del Carnaval de Rio que si se lo llega a poner pierde completamente el razocinio, pero de no hacerlo está dispuesto a hacerle tajos al barbudo del machete otrora guardián del Gran Microondas. *'Griggs de Vinheim': Un imitador de Tusam que se quedó encerrado leyendo, justo cuando las cosas se pusieron feas en la partida de Age. Ya sabes, la típica unidad que olvidas en el edificio. Solo le puedes ayudar comprando la llavecita al zombi chino del todo a 100. ::Enseña unas brujerías bastante buenas. Su sueño friki es encontrar a Logan el del Sombrerotote y aprender sus hechizos más OP. Si rescatas a Logan este consigue ser su aprendiz. De otro modo se va a buscarlo a la casona de los lagartos con machete y muere como gilipollas. *'Demonio de Capra': Un bicho antropomorfe con cara de cabrón cabra y un par de machetes con el que te hace un peinado nuevo. Tiene un par de pastores alemanes que no comieron ni en 5409345890 años, así que lo recomendable es subir las escaleras de atrás para corregirles la conducta y quizás ganarle. *'Lorenzo el del Barro': Uno de los pirómanos del juego. Una vez derrotas al cara de cabra y abres la puertita lo hallas encerrado entre unos barriles del carnicero del Silent Hill. ::En el santuario te enseña lo más básico de la piromancia, unos trucos prohibidos capaces de quemar todo el planeta, pues viene de la Ciudad del Ébola donde eso es lo normal. Pero no le digas nada sobre lo que encontraste en la guarida de la araña mutante que este es capaz de bajar al barro de nuevo para confirmarlo y le agarra una fiebre alucinógena. Parroquia de los No-muertos Pertenece a unos que adoran a la diosa Velka, que perdona tus pecados porque es la diosa del pecado. If you know what I mean. *'Lautrec de Carim': Un capullo que queda encerrado por intentar robarse un Ojo Malo en las catacumbas de los esqueletos bailarines que siempre se despiertan de malas. Lo intentó robar por su deuda con el gánster local makumbero Nito, gran señor de la mafia del barrio de las tumbas profanadas. Pide ayuda para salir prometiendo un regalito pero como es hijo de un Peña Nieto prefiere degollar a Anastacia. De otro modo pisarle el cuello es muy fácil si sabes cómo hacerle una llave de judo y suelta un anillo de cojones. *'Andre de Astora': Un herrero ex campeon mundial de Kickboxing en los pesos pesados, y en la UFC, de donde lo expulsaron por dar un golpe de verdad, que creo la espada del legendario Guts. Iba a ser discipulo del Hokuto Shinken pero a medio camino se enteró que la E3 se iba a hacer en Lordran esa misma semana y se fue antes que el sensei calvo le pudiera quitar sus poderes. Puede otorgar encantamientos a las armas además de repararlas, si le consigues unas cuantas ascuas y piedritas. * Gárgolas del Campanario: Bichos que intentan evitar el despertar de la víbora porque le tienen mala. Te pegan con hachas enormes y escupen fuego, porque los bichos grandes deben escupir fuego, coño. Puedes invocar al fanático del bronceado y este les enseñará buenos modales si sabes hacer equipo. *'Oswald de Carim: ' Un santo. Un ángel. Este hombre aparece luego de las campanadas. Te absuelve de todos tus pecados y literalmente deshace el efecto de todas tus cagadas (salvo matar aliados) por un precio que suele ser barato, dependiendo del número de cagadas y el grado. Poco se sabe de él, pero si lo matas por accidente no te lo perdonará ni Dios. Ojo, también ofrece el mejor gesto de todo el juego. *'Fortaleza de Sen:' Un sitio divertidisimo a medio camino entre Indiana Jones y Lovecraft, con caminos jodidos y repleto de trampas que dan mucha gracia, sobre todo a las personas irritables. Vigilado por lagartos y unas guarras cabeza de cobra, hay que esquivar cuchillas, piedrototas, y además unas flechas chungas. *'Siegmeyer de Catarina': Imprescindible compinche en todas las borracheras, parece tener el peso de tu mamá pero en realidad es su armadura. No busca más que cumplir el sueño friki del gran Quijote. Aparece en la entrada cerrada pensando qué cojones hacer para pasar ya que no tiene internerd. Luego en la guarida lagarto se traba de nuevo, pero cuando menos lo esperas le encuentras en una mansión del barrio cerrado. En el barrio cerrado no hace nada tampoco, y se queda pensando cómo ganar sin esfuerzo mientras tú te a hostias solito con los sicarios de plata, pero te regala un truco para empujar gente. Después baja a visitar la gente que lucha en el barro, le curas el veneno, y en algún momento se decide bajar a la Ciudad Recontracagada de Izalith, donde si no le ayudas baja a pelear a saco con los engendros, y la palma como retrasado. Si sale vivo de la riña, y aplastas a los engendros, te da un regalo y luego se va de paseo por ahí. Termina muerto en la playa del dragón más haragán del planeta. Pero en realidad no, porque si haces zoom con el prismático te das cuenta que pestañea y se hace nomás. *'Logan el del Sombrerote' Tiene un sombrero del tamaño de la mancha del British Petroleum, o su talla es directamente proporcional a la cantidad de veces que has muerto en esta zona. Se encuentra en una jaula, tras un muro, y si lo liberas te instruye en hechizos que ni Uranai Baba los conoce, y se queda en el botellón el Santuario. Una vez consigues la vasija gigante pero que cabe en el bolsillo, el sombrerotote se fuga y lo encuentras tras las rejas en los Archivos del Duque. Lo liberas nuevamente y te lo cruzas luego en medio de los libracos del duque susodicho, balbuceando rollos muy raros, pero con unos hechizos dignos del mismísimo Merlín. En el 3 dicen que alcanza el Nirvana pero lo matas sin darte cuenta. Anor Londo Barrio cerrado, desde donde vemos afuera la choza del empobrecido Gwyn en una colina. Tiene guardaespaldas gigantes invocados del Universo Spacejam, son la mafia de la NBA. Además hay unas gárgolas que tienen lanzas que te producen ACV por cada golpe. *'Ornstein el Matadragones' Un piltrafa que solía ser capitán del equipo de baloncesto sicarios guardaespaldas de Gwyn. Su arma favorita es la Matadragones (marca Ragequit), una lanza hecha en la época de la creación del universo o sease Badabín Badabán (ver más abajo la información censurada y prohibida so pena de muerte). El barbado de su jefe por su presentismo le regala un anillo de cheater y un alma lvl 705 para que se divierta. Le dan un armadura de oro bien chula para mostrarte lo plebeyo que eres, y de paso ser conductor de los poderes eléctricos de Enel (el de Juan Pis) que gobernó las Tierras de Enel allá por el año 507 a.C.N. Cuando los dioses empacan lo que compraron en Colombia, se piran, y quedó de guardián de la princesota bustosa en la catedral de Guadalajara del barrio cerrado Anor Londo, junto con Smough su compinche. Como se cansa de esperar al mesías zombi, se pira también y deja a cargo a su holograma astral. Después nos enteramos por boca del Archiduque Ferdinando que este basquetbolista forzudo parte hacia el Pico del Archidragón Weon (ya que queda en la sección oriental de Chile) una especie de monte místico donde el Rey Sin Nombre hijo del Wn Ql aterrizó con el UFO robado a Perón en el Uritorco (por entonces territorio del Rey de Plata). Si lo matas primero, Smough lo aplasta cual Señor Barriga, absorbiendo sus poderes de sicario. * Smough el Verdugo Un yanki adicto al Mc. Donalds. Todo era normal hasta que un día se atragantó con un talismán entre las patatas fritas. Entonces ganó superfuerza y se hizo más grande de lo que ya era. Su sueño era ser sicario de Gwyn, pero este lo rechazó de plano porque se comía todas las harinas colombianas. Además es caníbal. Luego que el elegido lo deja tieso, pasan varios años y Ornstein (el verdadero) se retira hacia el Pico del Archidragón Weón, dejando a Smough como único matón de vigilante.´ Si lo matas primero, Ornstein lo hace puré y absorbe la grasa en forma de energía astral que le hace crecer hasta 5 metros de altura. *'Gwynevere' Princesota con bustos de tamaño cósmico, ya que representa al Sol, según los libros perdidos de la Biblioteca de Alejandría. Pero es un holograma de la prima de 2pac, proyectada por los conjuros del trapito con serpientes en lugar de piernas... Luego de partirle la madre a los 2 mastodontes que tiene de guardaespaldas, en su sala te da el tazón gigante. *'Sol Oscuro Gwyndolin' Un waifu trapo con superpoderes, el hijo menor del barbudo. Cuando los dioses se fueron de viaje "temporalmente", se dio cuenta que lo abandonaron con el sicario de Gwyn y el bola de fraile. Le criaron solo con Barbies y Caballeros del Zobaco para así borrar todo rastro de testosterona, lo que amplifica la mariconería los superpoderes de este ya que además es 1/4 niño índigo astral, vinculado a la Luna. Por alguna razón japonesa tiene serpientes en lugar de piernas. Cuando Gwyn emprendió la fuga hacia el Microondas, el Sol dejó de aparecer en el barrio cerrado, pero el waifu lo resuelve con una de sus magias de colorines. Y el holograma de los bustos la princesa en realidad es obra suya, lo usa para distraer a los virgos e impedir que accedan a su cámara secreta. Bosque Raíz Oscura Una reserva natural, en el norte de Eu Ropa, región sobreviviente al cataclismo de la lucha entre el dragón germánico Eú y Sir Brexit. Hay allí un acantilado, do habita un caballero sicario de bajo rango del cartel de Gwyn. Y más allá está La Roca. Y John Cena. *'Havel la Roca' Un mayordomo del Gwyn que quedó atrapado en la torre de la muralla del pueblacho de Silent Hill. Su armadura está hecha con una mezcla especial de metal fundido que incluye fragmentos de Nokia. Si lo matas no la suelta, pero suelta un anillo que te permite levantar el peso equivalente al de tu tía, útil para andar de tanke en todas partes. *'Cristales radiactivos' Cristales antropomorfes que te pisotean todo lo que quieren. Son fabricados con radiación del Chernobyl y sal, ambas materias primas extraídas de Call of Duty y League of Legends. *'Hydra' Bichazo más grande que la deuda externa de Suramérica, de setepecientas cabezas, una por cada puteada. Un cabezazo solo te saca un chingo de vida, preferible ir con un escudo. Y del bueno. Escupe furries mal digeridos, así que mucho ojo. *'Cristal Radiactivo Naranja' Otro espécimen de la Isla Plum. Hay varios de estos a lo largo del juego. Y tragan gente. En este caso tiene de rehén a un espectro (?) de una que se llama princesita no se qué del Holabrazil. La rescatas y te da una recompensa sin resultados sexuales. *'Dusk del Holabrazil' Una princesita que rescatas del coso naranja ese. Vende unos hechizos que molan mucho a los maricas caster y te da una quest para buscar al gallina McFly y Emmet Brown. *'Alvina del Bosque Oscuro' Gata que habla, bicho gordo de muy mala leche. Vive sentada en la ventana de una casa tomada en el bosque. Encabeza una banda de weebs que se quedan a campear porque defienden el epitafio de uno que se convirtió al dark metalero y se olvidó de ellos. A la casa tomada se llega usando la Llavesota de Artorias que la vende Andre el campeon de kickboxing, o directamente matando al Hydra ese bicho de veintiquince cabezas. *'Shiva el Oriental' Un weeb, de la banda de Alvina. Lleva un sable gigante porque se cree Samurai Jack. De hecho es un coleccionista de armas chulas. Si le charlas, va a visitar la Ciudad Infectada y te vende algo de su repertorio. *'Ninja del Karate Kommandos' El triple de weeb que el anterior. Contratado por el susodicho. Le dicen el cofre porque solo sirve para soltar un anillo que te transforma en acróbata chino. Cuenca Raíz Oscura Continuación de la reserva, al pie del acantilado. Hay una torre de muralla donde te recibe La Roca, conectando con el Burgo del Silent Hill. La historia oculta La Era de la Oscuridad En el tiempo de los Antiguos, el mundo no tenía forma y había niebla hasta en donde no había, con árboles ultra gigantes, cangrejos inmortales y dragones con piel de Nokia, es decir, los Dragones Nokia de la Eternidad. De golpe aparece el fuego, porque sí. Y ahí empieza a separarse la luz de la oscuridad, vida y muerte, calor y frío, lo que el consejo oscuro de los Cien grandes Tíficos llamó el Badabín Badabán. En el sitio de origen de esa cosa, llamado en los mitos de Morzat "El Primer Microondas", surgieron las 4 Almas de los Señores. Cada una fue robada por esta gente: *'Nito, el primero de los muertos' y en cagarla *'La Bruja de Izalith' y sus tropescientas alumnas pirómanas, llamadas Hijas del Caos. *'Gwyn, Señor de la Luz Solar' y sus innumerables caballeros limpiapisos * ...y El furtivo pigmeo apodo de alguien. Con esas Almas, los cuatro se vuelven dioses y consiguen un poder impresionante. Sin embargo, Lord Gwyn inicia una guerra por que le sale de los huevos, liderando a la Bruja de Izalith y a Nito el de la Makumba contra los Dragones Nokia de la Eternidad. La bruja y sus alumnas lanzaron un incendio que desprendió las corazas de los Nokia, mientras que Don Nito les tiró huesitos contaminados con necromancia, lo que los debilitó a tal punto que Gwyn se aprovechó para hacer como que los mató él solito tomó la oportunidad para dominar el mundo. Seath, uno de los dragones, no tenia las escamas de Nokia y era, por lo tanto, mortal. Los demás dragones le hacían bullying asi que se unió a Lord Gwyn y a su pandilla. Todos los dragones de Nokia son destruidos menos el traidor y uno que se quedó mirando el maratón de Game of Thrones. De ese modo comienza la Era del Fuego. La Era del Fuego Surge una era de prosperidad (para Gwyn y sus amigos obviamente). Se forman unos cuantos reinos en todo el mundo, repletos de cosplayers autistas salidos de los juegos RPG, formando ciudades y gremios ("guilds") de Esquirim, Shadow of Mordor, The Legend of Zelda, The Witcher, Everquest, WoW, etc. Gwyn armó a base de esclavos su pequeña casa valuada en veinticatorce mil millones de monedas de oro, erróneamente llamada ciudad, cuyo nombre verdadero es Anor Londo. Desde ese lugar, más precisamente desde el baño, Gwyn domina las tierras de este mundo. Aún así, como las almas de toda la gente están vinculadas al Fuego susodicho, a Gwyn le toca el trabajo sucio de defender su hamburguesa el Primer Microondas, por lo que parte hacia ese lugar, abandonando su humilde casa, a la que deja a cargo a su hijo el trapito, Gwyndolin. Si se llegara a extinguir la llama por completo, volvería el desmadre de la Era Oscura: todos los cosplayer del Rey Arturo, Gandalf, Robin Hood, los troll y los ogros se volverían zombis y el mundo sería una catástrofe. Cuando masacraron a los dragones, el Gran Microondas quedó repleto de cenizas a tal punto que es recomendable ir con un traje del Warhammer 40k para poder entrar sin inhalar el crack condensado residuo de la gran guerra del principio de la historia. Por ello, a Lord Gwyn le dicen ahora el Señor de la Ceniza y del Oktoberfest. El viejo este a su vez está defendido por cosplayers del Caballero Negro. Aún así, el fuego sigue apagándose lentamente. El monarca llama a la bruja para que invente una imitación "china" del Fuego Primordial. A esta se le ocurre usar su piromancia para crear el fuego en su propio vientre. Albert Einstein se los advirtió, pero el experimento resultó en catástrofe y la bruja se transformó en un secuoya con manototas que lanza fuego. De esta manera, Gwyn usa su plan de ultimo recurso: en el Microondas sacrifica su propia "consciencia" para que el fuego no se apague. La llama se volvió más fuerte, todos se hicieron felices y Gwyn... Gwyn se encuentra bien. Pasaron unos cuantos años desde que Gwyn se fue a comer su hamburguesa, y mientras tanto la llama se fue apagando hasta ser del tamaño de un mosquito. Entonces el balance de la vida y la muerte empieza a romperse, y todos los cosplayer se vuelven zombi. Conservan sus habilidades, pero cada vez que "mueren" simplemente hacen respawn al pie de alguna hoguera cercana, por lo que unos cuantos fans del Rey Arturo perdieron los tornillos de tantas veces que los mataron a base de hostias. Por esta razón, millones de trastornados con un muy serio complejo de Don Quijote se van en busca de aventuras a una tierra lejana, Lordran. En el camino, ninguno de ellos consigue pagar el peaje que apenas es de 800 chillones de dracmas de oro, por lo que van a parar al reformatorio, un lugar sano donde deben arrastrarse y comerse las tripas unos a otros. El Elegido Pero un cosplayer especial del reformatorio, llamado El Elegido, conserva la cordura y emprende la fuga. En el camino encuentra sus armas tiradas por ahí (una rama de árbol y un condón) y a un don nadie moribundo que le regala un frasco de zumo de kiwi. Categoría:Videojuegos Categoría:Fantasia oscura